


衬衫衣角

by Maonuer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer





	衬衫衣角

王子异可能是这个世界上最让人放心的男朋友，衬衫总是扣到最高一颗风纪扣，让懒散惯了的人看见都不由得喉头一紧。见了面，人家女孩子还没来得及伸出手，他先一个礼貌的求佛，避免了其他的肢体动作。  
   
蔡徐坤跟在王子异身后回到酒店，才下车，一瞬间就被粉丝包围了。  
“坤坤好帅啊！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊！是王子异诶。”  
   
嗯？凭什么他的啊比我的多？  
   
王子异手往身后一揽，划出一个小小的空间，两个人就这么一前一后地贴着进了酒店。  
   
“呼”蔡徐坤在电梯里拿掉了口罩“明天就回国了，子异你东西理好了吗？”  
王子异嘴角一抽“差不多了，就是感觉好像东西有点买多了，明天机场都不知道穿哪件好。”  
   
“那我来帮你搭啊”蔡徐坤走进房间，脚步一跳一跳的，写满了跃跃欲试。  
两人的衣服基本已经被王子异收拾打包了，尤其是训练服和已经出镜的私服，显然不会再被用到。蔡徐坤拿出了自己仅剩的一件范哲思。  
“我觉得这件衬衫就特别适合你。”  
王子异犹豫了一下，忖度着好像不是属于他的风格。  
   
“试试嘛”蔡徐坤把衣服递了过来。  
“现在吗？”  
“嗯”  
   
王子异把外套搭在了一边的沙发上，转过身来抬手脱掉了贴身的T恤。蔡徐坤就这么坐在床上，看着王子异把衣服披了上去。他甚至觉得自己就是那件丝质衬衫，正贪婪地舔吻爱人炽热的体温。  
王子异把扣子扣紧，在蔡徐坤面前转了个圈“好看吗？”  
   
蔡徐坤跪了起来，挪到床沿，抬手解开了脖子上的第一颗纽扣，指尖有意无意地扫过王子异的喉结。蔡徐坤看见他喉头一动，拘谨地咽了口口水。  
“痒”王子异解释。  
蔡徐坤笑了笑，解开了他的第二颗纽扣“这衣服这样穿可不行，太古板了。”他的手缓缓下滑，动作慢到让人忍不住屏住呼吸。  
第三颗纽扣被解开“身材练得那么好，总得让她们疯一疯。”  
第四颗。  
王子异一把抓住蔡徐坤的手“够了。”  
他低头看了看自己的胸口，情色的意味呼之欲出“不能再多了。”  
   
蔡徐坤的呼吸扫过他的唇角，滑过脸侧撩火到他的脖颈，手上的动作也没有停。他似乎很听话地放过了衬衫纽扣，一路下行到了衣摆。

“衬衫要单边塞进去才帅气啊”每一个咬字，嘴唇都擦在了王子异的脖子上，带起一阵骚动。

王子异倒吸一口冷气，这件衬衫大概是太小了，刚刚风纪扣的余感还未散去，紧得他喉头发干。  
蔡徐坤撩起了衬衫下摆，往他的裤子里塞。皮带扣得很紧，没有预留多少空间，蔡徐坤左手霸道地拉了一下裤子，力气大得把王子异整个人往前一带，贴在了他的身上。气氛愈加暧昧。饶是这样，蔡徐坤的右手仍然进展地很艰难。

“坤坤”王子异企图提醒他的爱人不要再往下了。  
“就是要这样塞进去，再进去一点点”蔡徐坤带着衬衫下摆，往最敏感的地方试探，左手还顽劣地向上拉扯了一下内裤“既然买了好几打，CK的内裤当然要露出边来才最搭啊”  
   
“坤坤，明天还要赶飞机。”  
“所以才帮你搭衣服呀”蔡徐坤撤开，高举双手以示清白。他在床上侧卧下来，满意地看着自己的杰作“嗯，好看。明天她们都得死。”  
他嘴角扬了扬，露出一个得意的笑，视线却一直凝固在那个被隐藏起来的衬衫衣角上。是不是没有塞好呀，都鼓成这样了。蔡徐坤抬起犯过罪的右手，慢慢划过嘴唇，舌尖舔舐过指头，在下巴上带出一条亮晶晶的湿痕。  
   
操。  
   
“她们死不死我不知道，但你今天死定了”王子异单手解开了皮带，金属落在地毯上，发出一声闷响，是暴风雨来临的前兆。  
   
   
“呵呵呵呵”蔡徐坤被压倒在床上，却蹦出一连串轻笑。  
“笑什么？”王子异一边扒着他的衣服，一边好奇他的爱人又在出什么新的花招。  
“笑你不让人放心呗，随便撩一撩就缴械投降。”蔡徐坤搂着王子异的后颈，感觉到了胸前的湿濡，唔，被含住了。  
   
“是你啊”王子异放开舌尖的红晕，哑着声调“你是坤坤啊。”  
他念他的名字，总是尤为郑重，每一次都像是在说“我爱你”。  
   
“子异”蔡徐坤的声音变得黏腻起来，王子异就是有这种魔力，一句话就能将他拖进情欲里。  
“嗯？”  
王子异现在身上只剩下那件真丝衬衣，本来就没扣上几颗的扣子更是散开了不少。蔡徐坤撩起那个惹祸的衣角，一路往上，叼进了嘴里，眼神不服输地扬起。  
   
“蔡徐坤”王子异俯到他耳边，因为隐忍，声音里都带了点颤抖“今天不让你哭着下床我就不姓王。”  
   
把人欺负急了能有什么好下场呢？蔡徐坤真是受够了自己的自作自受，但每一次又忍不住重蹈覆辙。  
   
   
“子异，慢点，慢点”蔡徐坤扒在床上，后腰被高高地拉起，他侧头喘息，像一条脱了水的鱼。  
“刚刚是谁说的，‘就是要这样塞进去一点，再进去一点点。’”王子异声音很慢，推进也很磨人，一直顶弄着爱人最深处的柔软，手指还在交合的地方摩拭，似乎要把所有的恶劣在床上悉数奉还。  
“不要了，子异，不要了”蔡徐坤下半身颤到发软，忍不住塌了腰，却又被人捞起来继续承欢。双腿被分得更开了，每一下都角度正好。  
   
“谁说我随便撩一撩就缴械投降的”王子异把人捉弄够了，贴上他的后背，右手探了下去开始帮爱人抚慰身前的欲望。  
双重的快感袭来，让蔡徐坤进也不是，退也不是，只能在欲望的针尖上翻滚，全身又痒又疼。  
“哈……子异……唔……嗯……不要……”他在爱人的鼓掌之间翻滚，每一寸都被熟稔。王子异到底是心疼，放任他先射了出来，断断续续呻吟的尾音里已经全是哭腔。  
   
王子异把脱力的爱人放平，全然俯在他的身上，双手紧紧箍住纤细的肩膀，把人固定在怀里，然后疯狂地抽动起来。这是一场马拉松最后的冲刺，漫长的折磨和自我审判都是为了这一段酣畅淋漓的呐喊。  
肌肤摩拭在一起，交换着体温和气息。蔡徐坤把自己闷进枕头里没有吭声，抓着床单的手却越攥越紧，指节发白。  
“坤坤”王子异的气息很喘，声音却软软糯糯的，像是一颗浸满了糖浆的软糖。  
“子异，快点，我受不住了。”  
爱人的讨饶是最动人的催情药，一阵热浪从下身蓬勃而来。是性，是爱，是全然的欲望；是占有，是摧毁，是耀眼的光芒。他只属于我，完完全全属于我。  
“嗯”王子异一个低吼，全身的汗仿佛都找到一丝清明的呼吸，让人沉溺。他亲了亲爱人的后颈，温柔而甜蜜。  
   
   
   
蔡徐坤再醒过来的时候，已经是第二天早上，身上被小心清理过了。他看见昨晚那套被情欲蹂躏过的衣服已经平整妥帖地搭在椅背上，显然被熨过了。  
蔡徐坤转过身子，窝进爱人的怀里。  
“你把事情都做完了，显得我很骄纵似的。”  
“怎么会呢？”王子异把人搂紧“你会帮我搭衣服呀。”  
他在爱人的额间落下一个早安吻，如同蔡徐坤用一整套衣服风格为他打上专属烙痕。

我的就是我的，你们再怎么尖叫，还是我的。


End file.
